dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God Split Cut
& & & |class=Energy Blade |similar='Evil Spear Salza Blade Spirit Sword Bad Lancer' }} is an Energy Blade used by the incarnations of Zamasu. It is Zamasu's signature technique and the basis for more advanced techniques. Overview Zamasu creates a field of purple energy around his right hand, creating a blade powerful enough to bifurcate a much bigger being, such as a Babarian. It can also be used as [[Heavenly Arrow|a medium to fire Ki Blasts]], or as a defensive move (both demonstrated by Future Zamasu). Usage and Power Zamasu first attempts to use this technique on Goku after losing to him in their sparring match when Goku reaches out his hand to help Zamasu get up, but is stopped by Gowasu. He then used the attack on Planet Babari to kill a Babarian for attacking him and Gowasu, despite Gowasu telling him not to. Zamasu also used this attack to threaten Zuno, demanding information about the Super Dragon Balls and Goku. Later, Zamasu killed Gowasu using this attack; however, Whis undid this by rewinding time. Zamasu's second attempt was thwarted when Whis teleported a ki-resistant oven mitt onto his right hand. He later tried to strike Goku with this attack, only for Beerus to catch it with ease and then destroy him. An alternate version of Zamasu, who later would become Goku Black, successfully used this attack to kill Gowasu while he was drinking his tea. Future Zamasu used this attack several times during his battle with Goku and Future Trunks in the alternate timeline however the technique in the hands of Zamasu has proven to be offensively ineffective against Goku and Future Trunks, who merely swat his hand aside due to the gap in their power. Due to being Zamasu, Goku Black can use the God Split Cut; notably, he used it to kill Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten in his old timeline. He later goes on to use an upgraded version of it named Violent Fierce God Slicer, utilizing his Super Saiyan Rosé aura. Variations *'Heavenly Arrow' - A variation where the blade can be extended somewhat or fired as a blast at long-range in rapid succession. Named in Xenoverse 2. *'Instant Severance' - A long-ranged combo technique used by Zamasu and Future Zamasu. **'DUAL Instant Severance' - A two person team attack variation that appears as Future Zamasu's Dual Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. Can be learned by the Future Warrior from Future Zamasu after the 1.09.00 Update. *'Alteration-type ki manipulation technique': A special ability used by Goku Black to manipulate his ki and its properties into different shapes and form. **'Violent Fierce God Slicer': An enhanced variant of the technique used by Goku Black and Fusion Zamasu. ***'Divine Retribution' - A downward slash with his ki blade that as it strikes the ground, produces a long stretching shockwave of similar cutting might. ***'Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade' - A more powerful version of his usual sword form, he uses it in combination with several piercing energy blasts that explode on contact. ****'Divine Lasso' - The user shoots out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. It was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. ***'Sickle of Sorrow' - An even more powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer technique, attained by Goku Black after he turned his anger into power. It became capable of opening a rift in space and time which could release clones of himself that are as strong as he is. Video Game Appearances This attack was named in Dragon Ball Heroes as Zamasu's Super Attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears under the name Aura Slide and is one of Goku Black's Super Skills in his base form. As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, the Future Warrior can obtain it by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop. The control stick allows the user to control the direction of the Aura Slide allowing them to use it to attack opponents either behind or in front of them. After the 1.09.00 Update, the Aura Slide Super Skill can be added to Zamasu's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. Goku can utilize its Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade variation as part of Divine Lasso which can be added to Goku's custom skillset after being purchased in Partner Customization. Both Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Zamasu also use the technique in their standard combos as well. Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black can use the technique as part of his Divine Retribution Super Skill if additional input is entered before firing the Black Power Ball, causing him to teleport above the opponent to deliver a downward slice instead. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Goku Black has several variations of the God Split Cut as part of his moveset. Besides appearing as part of his basic attacks, his standard Ki blast has him launch a slash wave from the blade. He has a special attack version named that involves charging forwards firing Ki blasts before performing a rush stab. Gallery Zamasu Blade.jpg|Future Zamasu using the God Split Cut against Goku in the anime Black_God_Split_Cut.png|Goku Black prepares his God Split Cut in the anime DBSuper_EP57_2.png|Future Zamasu using the Heavenly Arrow variation of God Split Cut to fire ki blasts in the anime Zamasuxv2.jpg|Future Zamasu using God Split Cut as part of Instant Severance in Xenoverse 2 References Site Navigation es:Golpe de Aura Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques